Fenrir's Jaw
Fenrir's jaw 5.png|EBF5 Fenrir's Jaw.png|EBF4 The Fenrir's Jaw is a al bow available for Anna in , and non-elemental bow in . Description The Fenrir's Jaw is made of silver metal, with two large plates connected by a smaller, darker piece. The connection points appear to be hinged, and small chains are connected to the backs of the side plates via small metal rings. The front edges of the side plates bear two spikes at their outer tips - coupled with the hinged design, the bow is reminiscent of an open bear trap. The arrows of Fenrir's Jaw are silver and metallic, with a somewhat rounded head and a small ring near the tail. Fenrir's Jaw comes with the useful ability to drain HP, but in spite of this is evidently not a defensive weapon. It gives an average boost to and a mediocre boost to , as well as somewhat boosting , and . Despite being the only bow able to drain HP, Fenrir's Jaw lacks any other real defensive capability, not even boosting or . Fenrir's Jaw resists and , both becoming immunities at level 5. Fenrir's Jaw becomes a more offensive weapon in EBF5; it has great , as well as somewhat boosting , and , while it has no Magic Attack at all whatsoever. It retains the ability to drain HP and can now randomly summon the Lost Fallen to deal some Wind-elemental damage and grant to the entire party. Fenrir's Jaw is an unorthodox offensive weapon with some defensive traits. While it gives good Attack - almost as much as The Stinger and the Iron Tusk - it has a much more niche Non-elemental boost than most bows. While Shredder and Geometry are strong, they cannot capitalize on elemental weaknesses or be boosted by statuses like Razor Leaf or Nitro Blitz can. What makes Fenrir's Jaw stand out is that it has the ability to counter with a Normal Attack, thus healing Anna, and occasionally summon a Lost Fallen, which provides a substantial amount of Morale. With these defensive traits, Fenrir's Jaw lags behind its more offensive brethren but can help keep the party standing. Fenrir's Jaw resists , , and . All of these become immunities at level 5. It can be bought in the Whitefall Town Equipment Shop for 4,000 gold. |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |item21 = Springy Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Springy Spring |item31number = 6 |item32 = Chain Link |item32number = 2 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Chain Link |item42number = 10 |item51 = Silver Plate |item51number = 20 |item52 = Chain Link |item52number = 20}} It can be bought in any equipment shop for 60000 gold (8000 before the v2 update), e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * * |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 5%0% |lvl4HP = 10%0% |lvl5HP = 10%0% |lvl1ATK = 20%10% |lvl2ATK = 35%20% |lvl3ATK = 50%30% |lvl4ATK = 65%40% |lvl5ATK = 80%55% |lvl2MAG = 0%10% |lvl3MAG = 0%20% |lvl4MAG = 0%30% |lvl5MAG = 0%40% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Poison+Virus |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Spring |item31number = 8 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 6 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Spring |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, ignored defensive buffs instead of having a counter. }} * * |lvl1HP = -70% |lvl2HP = -70% |lvl3HP = -70% |lvl4HP = -70% |lvl5HP = -70% |lvl1ATK = 100% |lvl2ATK = 125% |lvl3ATK = 150% |lvl4ATK = 175% |lvl5ATK = 200% |lvl1MAG = -10% |lvl2MAG = -10% |lvl3MAG = -10% |lvl4MAG = -10% |lvl5MAG = -10% |lvl1DEF = -10% |lvl2DEF = -10% |lvl3DEF = -10% |lvl4DEF = -10% |lvl5DEF = -10% |lvl1MDF = -10% |lvl2MDF = -10% |lvl3MDF = -10% |lvl4MDF = -10% |lvl5MDF = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (40%) |item21 = Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Spring |item31number = 8 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 6 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Spring |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna